Tutti!
is the ending theme of the first season of the Hibike! Euphonium anime series. The song is sung by Kitauji Quartet, the lyrics and composition is by ZAQ and arrangement by Takada Akatsuki. It was released on May 13, 2015 under Lantis. Artists *Kumiko Oumae (CV. Tomoyo Kurosawa) *Reina Kousaka (CV. Chika Anzai) *Sapphire Kawashima (CV. Moe Toyota) *Hazuki Katou (CV. Ayaka Asai) Track Listing DISC 1 CD # # # (OFF VOCAL) # (OFF VOCAL) Lyrics TV Size-version Romaji= Tutti! Watashitachi ga kokoro wo ubau Mausupīsu to kyō no rīdo wo erabi nagara Yogoreta kurosu ga niou Kakikonda sukoa tachi ga tame shiteru no Seishun no kachi Kanaderu kyōshitsu no mado kara Tsunageru furēzu kara furēzu e Hitori demo kaketara dame nanda Oto ni tsutawaru kandō minna de hibike! Karada ga utatteru kirameki no passēji Chūnā no yuragi wa kitto maiagaru kōyōkan Omoi wo nosete yuku gakki tte akai ito Iki wo awasete... Tutti! Watashitachi ga kokoro wo ubau |-| Kanji= トゥッティ!私たちが心を奪う マウスピースと今日のリードを選びながら 汚れたクロスが匂う 書き込んだスコアたちが試してるの 青春の価値 奏でる　教室の窓から 繋げる　フレーズからフレーズへ ひとりでも　欠けたらダメなんだ 音に伝わる感動　みんなで響け! 体が歌ってる　煌めきのパッセージ チューナーの揺らぎはきっと　舞い上がる高揚感 想いを乗せてゆく　楽器って赤い糸 息を合わせて... トゥッティ!私たちが心を奪う |-| English= Tutti! We will steal your hearts away While choosing a mouthpiece and reed for today My dirty cleaning cloth smells The scores I wrote Test the merit of our youth The sound playing (from the classroom window) Connects (from phrase to phrase) It can't be disjointed even if you're playing alone Sound, and transmit everyone's feelings in music! Our bodies are singing a sparkling passage Surely the vibration of the tuner is a soaring elation Our instruments are the red thread upon which our feelings ride We join our breaths and... Tutti! We will steal your hearts away Full Version Romaji= Tutti! Watashitachi ga kokoro wo ubau Mausupīsu to kyō no rīdo wo erabi nagara Yogoreta kurosu ga niou Kakikonda sukoa tachi ga tame shiteru no Seishun no kachi Kanaderu kyōshitsu no mado kara Tsunageru furēzu kara furēzu e Hitori demo kaketara dame nanda Oto ni tsutawaru kandō minna de hibike! Karada ga utatteru kirameki no passēji Chūnā no yuragi wa kitto maiagaru kōyōkan Omoi wo nosete yuku gakki tte akai ito Iki wo awasete... Tutti! Watashitachi ga kokoro wo ubau Tsugi no kyoku mukae ni yuku Hokori no mau supīkā no mae ni shūgō! Hansha shita mekki ga hika tte aruki dasu Eikō e no michi Don'na ni atsui hi yō ga sashite mo Kon'na ni samui kaze fuite mo Watashitachi yume ni wa chūjitsu ni ikite Tsutaeru kanjō minna ni todoke! Fukikakeru inochi wa shōri e no arupejio Kidoairaku dake janai tamashī no yakudōkan Rizumu mo merodī mo hitotsu ni naru nda Iki wo awasete... wow... Namera kana sukēru Azayaka ni biburāto Hageshiku sutakkāto Yawarakai marukāto Sēno! De me ga au kara Saikō ni kimochi ī nda Iki wo awasete... (Tutti!) Karada ga utatteru kirameki no passēji Chūnā no yuragi wa kitto maiagaru kōyōkan Omoi wo nosete yuku gakki tte akai ito Iki wo awasete... Tutti! Watashitachi ga kokoro wo ubau |-| Kanji= トゥッティ!私たちが心を奪う マウスピースと今日のリードを選びながら 汚れたクロスが匂う 書き込んだスコアたちが試してるの 青春の価値 奏でる　教室の窓から 繋げる　フレーズからフレーズへ ひとりでも　欠けたらダメなんだ 音に伝わる感動　みんなで響け! 体が歌ってる　煌めきのパッセージ チューナーの揺らぎはきっと　舞い上がる高揚感 想いを乗せてゆく　楽器って赤い糸 息を合わせて... トゥッティ!私たちが心を奪う 次の曲　迎えに行く ホコリの舞うスピーカーの前に集合! 反射したメッキが光って　歩き出す 栄光への道 どんなに　暑い陽が射しても こんなに　寒い風吹いても 私たち　夢には忠実に生きて 伝える感情　みんなに届け! 吹きかける命は　勝利へのアルペジオ 喜怒哀楽だけじゃない　魂の躍動感 リズムもメロディーも　一つになるんだ 息を合わせて... wow... なめらかなスケール 鮮やかにビブラート 激しくスタッカート 柔らかいマルカート セーのっ!で目が合うから 最高に気持ちいいんだ 息を合わせて... (トゥッティ!) 体が歌ってる　煌めきのパッセージ チューナーの揺らぎはきっと　舞い上がる高揚感 想いを乗せてゆく　楽器って赤い糸 息を合わせて... トゥッティ!私たちが心を奪う |-| English= Tutti! We will steal your hearts away While choosing a mouthpiece and reed for today My dirty cleaning cloth smells The scores I wrote Test the merit of our youth The sound playing (from the classroom window) Connects (from phrase to phrase) It can't be disjointed even if you're playing alone Sound, and transmit everyone's feelings in music! Our bodies are singing a sparkling passage Surely the vibration of the tuner is a soaring elation Our instruments are the red thread upon which our feelings ride We join our breaths and... Tutti! We will steal your hearts away Going on to meet our next piece The fluttering dust gathers in front of the speakers! The reverberating plating of our instruments shines and we walk on The road to glory No matter (how hot the sun shines on us) Even though (the wind blows on us like this) We live diligently for our dream To express our feelings to everyone! This life of blowing is an arpeggio to victory It's not just human emotion, but the emotion of our souls The rhythm and melody become one We join our breaths and... wow... A smooth scale A vivid vibrato A harsh staccato A tender marcato With a "one, two!" our eyes meet It's the greatest feeling We join our breaths and... (Tutti!) Our bodies are singing a sparkling passage Surely the vibration of the tuner is a soaring elation Our instruments are the red thread upon which our feelings ride We join our breaths and... Tutti! We will steal your heart away Videos Sound! Euphonium - Ending Tutti! Category:Music Category:Theme Songs